


Bad Boy

by Rayhinon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhinon/pseuds/Rayhinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been a bad boy, John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

"You've been a bad boy, John."

Sherlock's voice is low, sensuous and deep; it curls around John, making his skin break out in gooseflesh as a shiver runs up his spine. The tall, dark man bends the doctor over the desk, hands grasping his hips loosely as he gets closer. "A very _naughty_ boy." He whispers, and John nearly falls apart then and there.

Sherlock's breath tickles against John's ear, voice rumbling against his back like a purr. Shoulders ache pleasantly as they're pulled sharply behind him, the click of handcuffs loud in the silence.

" _Fuck_ , Sherlock." He's panting now, and Sherlock revels in what he's managed to do to him in mere minutes.

"What have I said about talking?" He tuts, and John gasps as he feels teeth against his shoulder. "Save your breath, John. You'll need it later."

**Author's Note:**

> Old work that I forgot to post. Gift for my friend.


End file.
